The Thunderbird
The Thunderbird is giant creature that appears in the first episode of ''Fall of Earth''. ''It attacked in New York. Name The Thunderbird gets its name from the being in Native American mythology with the same name. History Origins The Thunderbird was first sighted preying on a whale. It was thought to be a spirit due to its supernatural appearance of thunder and lightning. However, it soon after deceased. ''Fall of Earth: Chapter I There was a massive explosion which occurred near Niagra Falls. The explosion was the result of the portal being generated, as a result of coming in contact with energy. Soon after, a surge of energy occurred near the portal, and a winged creature emerged from the portal. It was identified as the Thunderbird by Dr Rutherford. The Thunderbird flew across the skies. As military forces attempted to launch remotely operates missiles, they shorted out. They found out that it had an electromagnetic field around it. However, the Thunderbird was certainly effective on the military. It swooped down, and blasted them with a partical charged bolt, destroying large groups of them. As the tanks attempted to fire at the creature, they continued to miss, as it dodged. The Thunderbird reaches New York. As it soared of the panicked people, all the devices around it shorted out. As they attempted to retreat on foot, they were all destroyed by a particle charged bolt. However, to better counter the monster, the Air Force comes in with fighter jets. They also have a plan to kill it, by using particle charged energy missiles, they would be able to disrupt its current. They fly behind the creature, that does not seems to notice as it blasts particle charged bolts at the buildings. Eventually after loosing three jets to the creature, they are able to disrupt the frequency of energy emission, causing the electromagnetic field to collapse, allowing remotely launched missiles to blast it out of the sky. Though they killed the Thunderbird, New York was devastated. Fall of Earth: Chapter V Appearance The Thunderbird has a long beak filled with sharp teeth, and has a long tail, that ends in a paddle shape. This most likely generates the electromagnetic field. It has a thin body, along with long wings that resemble a Pterosaur’s. It has a sail that runs down the top of its neck. The Thunderbird is a neon yellow color, with white on it. It also has black eyes. The idea of the Thunderbird looking like it has thunder and lightning is actually because it’s body circulates with electromagnetic energy. Abilities Electromagnetic field The Thunderbird has an electromagnetic field around it, which causes any nearby electronic objects to be fried. He field surrounds its body, and forms a sphere that that the creature resides within. Particle charged bolt The Thunderbird is able to blast crackling bolts if particle charged energy, which give the impression of lightning. It is able to destroy objects, and strikes out from the creature‘s body like a Tesla Coil. Flight The Thunderbird is an excellent flyer. It is quick and agile in flight. Weaknesses Electromagnetic field disruption The way that they killed the Thunderbird was by firing ion missiles that caused the electromagnetic field to be shorted out, which allowed them to fire remotely launched missiles and destroy it. Trivia * Like the other Kaiju in Fall of Earth, the Thunderbird is an alien creature from another dimension, which has found its way to Earth. Category:Kaiju Category:Unknown Gender Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Fall of Earth Kaiju